fanonrunescapefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Goblin Guronia/Attack of the Chaos
|beschrijving=Het gaat goed met het Guronia! Maar dan worden ze aangevallen... |start= |moeilijkheid=3 |lengte=Gemiddeld-Lang |members=Nee |skills=*60 Combat of hoger (70 is zwaar aangeraden) *43 30px|link=http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Prayer (aangeraden) |quests=*The Blood Pact *Black Knights Fortress *Demon Slayer *Vampire Slayer |voorwerpen=*Empty pot *Wooden shield *Spullen om de monsters te doden, Swordfish of Lobster aangeraden! 1 willekeurig stuk eten (maakt niet uit wat, moet niet rauw zijn) *Steel platebody, Steel platelegs, Steel kiteshield, Steel longsword |kills=*1 Zamorak Scout (level 30) *5 Monks of Zamorak (level 25) *3 Black Knights (level 33) *5 Dark wizards (level 21) *5 Zamorak Rangers (level 21) *1 Zamorak Commander (level 60) *1 Monks of Zamorak (level 40) *1 Black Knight (level 50) *1 Dark wizards (level 45) *1 Zamorak Ranger (level 45) }} Start Monsters te doden: ''Zamorak Scout (level 30), Items nodig: Empty pot, Wooden shield Praat weer met Mudfoot. Hij heeft nog 1 klein klusje voor jou. Hij wil graag dat jij hem een pot geeft. Geef hem de pot. Nu wil hij een Wooden shield. Geef hem ook die. Nu komt er een man binnen. Hij gaat naar je toe. Hij vraagt of jij de leider bent van dit gebouw. Jij zult antwoorden dat dat die goblin is. Nu zal deze man zeggen dat hij wilt dat iedereen dit gebouw gaat verlaten of anders merk je de gevolgen. Nu moet jij hem aanvallen. Hij is niet heel moeilijk, maar kan 100 hitten, dit is echter zeldzaam hij hit meestal 30. Als je hem hebt verslagen zal hij vluchten en zeggen dat het jou zal bezuren. Monsters te doden: ''3 Monks of Zamorak (level 30), Items nodig: Geen Praat met Mudfoot. Hij is geschrokken. Dan hoort hij een knal buiten. Ga nu naar buiten. Er komen 3 Monks of Zamorak op je af. Versla deze. Praat nu weer met Mudfoot, hij zegt dat jij versterking moet halen bij goblin village. Ga nu naar de goblin generals van goblin village en kies de optie met ( ) erachter. Nu word er weer een aanval gepleegt, door 3 Black Knights, gelukkig word je nu geholpen door de goblins. De goblins zullen niet echt hoog hitten op de Black Knights, maar leiden deze wel af zodat ze jouw niet aanvallen. Nadat je ze verslagen hebt zullen ook deze vluchten, maar eentje kan niet meer lopen omdat hij zijn been heeft bezeerd. Praat met deze. Zeg I will not kill you... en kies dan You can work with these Goblins.... Deze Black knight zal nu als hulpje bij het Goblin Guronia moeten werken. Ga nu naar binnen en praat daar met de black knight. De black knight heeft honger. Geef hem eten door eten op hem te usen. Praat weer met hem. Hij zal zeggen dat hij dit baantje niets vindt. Nu komen er 5 dark wizards, ook zul je deze moeten verslaan, je word geholpen door de black knight, (die overgens goed hit) LET OP! Voorkom dat deze black knight word vermoord door de dark wizards, dan moet je dit stukje weer opnieuw doen... Praat weer met de black knight, hij wil zijn leven beteren. Hij heet overgens Alured. Hij vraagt of je misschien in Barbarian Village een nieuw leven kan stichten. Jij zult zeggen dat dat niet mogelijk is omdat barbarians niet van outsiders houden. Dan kom jij met het idee om een nieuw leven in Falador te beginnen. Hij vindt dit een goed idee, maar hoe krijg je hem in de stad? Geef hem de steel items. Praat nu met Sir Amik Varze en vraag hem of hij een guard nodig heeft. Hij zal zeggen dat hij er een kan gebruiken. Nu heeft Alured een baan. Ga nu met goede vechtspullen naar het Goblin Guronia. Nu moet je 5 Zamorak Rangers van level 21 verslaan, het Goblin Guronia is beschadigd door hun arrows. Als je ze gedood hebt, zal er eentje zeggen dat hij De Leider gaat halen. Bereid je voor op een zwaar gevecht! Eindgevecht Praat weer met Mudfoot als je klaar bent voor het eindgevecht. Nu moet je een 1 Zamorak Commander (level 60), 1 Monks of Zamorak (level 40), 1 Black Knight (level 50), 1 Dark wizards (level 45) en 1 Zamorak Ranger (level 45) verslaan. De monk of zamorak heeft een hele vervelende prayer, wat ervoor zorgt dat de monk en de commander volledig beschermt is tegen alle aanvallen. Ook worden er twee andere soldaten volledig beschermt, je kan er dus maar 1 hitten. TIP: Dood de mage met range, dood de black knight met magic en de ranger met melee. Als er een dood is, zal de monk of Zamorak zijn controle over de prayer verliezen, en word zijn prayer zwakker: normaal zal zijn prayer 4 mensen beschermen, met een dood, nog maar 3, met 2 dood nog maar 2, en nadat al de normale soldaten dood zijn, moet je de monk doden. Als de monk dood is moet je de Zamorak Commander doden, magic is handig! Nadat je hem heb verslagen krijg je de beloning. Beloning *5 goblinlampen die elk 2000 exp geven in een van de volgende skills (kan je zelf kiezen) , , , , *De mogelijkheid om tegen Alured te vechten, om elke dag 2000 coins te krijgen. *De guided tour is nu gratis.